Nueva Historia
by Micasse
Summary: Como Brian y Justin volvieron a encontrarse luego de que el rubio se fuera a Nueva York.
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic de Queer As Folk, la serie no me pertenece, esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro.

Trascurre luego de que Justin se fuera a Nueva York, ya que a mí no me convenció que se separe.

Espero que les guste.

----

La casa se siente tan vacía desde que no estás, es como si la luz se hubiera extinguido, Sunshine ya no está para dejar su brillo por todos los lugares.

Quiero que vuelvas, pero se que aunque lo desee con toda mi alma, no lo harás. Yo fui el que te convenció de ir a Nueva York, no puedo pretender que de nueva cuenta regreses a mi lado.

-Brian, por qué no vas a visitarlo?- escuché como Michael me hablaba, y por su tono puedo decir que estaba algo preocupado.

-Por qué debería hacerlo?- le contesté dándole una calada al cigarrillo que ni recuerdo haber encendido.

-Porque llamó diciéndote que este fin de semana no iba a poder venir porque tenía una exposición en la galería, y ya que siempre viene él, no crees que sería una linda sorpresa que fueras tú algún día?- me explicó mirándome seriamente, como detestaba que me hablara en ese tonito.

-No puedo, tengo demasiado trabajo por hacer- contesté simplemente.

-Ted puede hacerse cargo y lo sabes. A ti te da miedo que si llegas y lo encuentras con otra persona, no lo podrás soportar- señaló burlonamente.

Tal vez dijo ese comentario sin ninguna intención, pero la verdad es que ese era precisamente mi temor. Llegar y encontrarme con que Justin tenía alguien al lado, alguien que pudiera darle todo lo que quisiera. Yo se lo había dado, tardé en hacerlo, pero lo hice al fin y al cabo. Hasta que todo se arruinó cuando casi le obligué a irse para hacerse famoso.

-Me puedes dejar solo?- la pregunta que salió despacio de mis labios, apenas fue un susurro.

No tuve que repetirlo dos veces, en menos de cinco minutos volvía a quedarme solo en mi departamento.

Nadie podía entender las increíbles ganas que tenía de ir a ver a mi rubito, pero el miedo de encontrarlo en compañía de alguien más era algo que no creo poder soportar.

Dándole una última calada al cigarrillo, me acosté en la cama mirando al techo, verdaderamente no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ir a ningún boliche esta noche. Desde que el rubito se fue, no tengo ganas ni siquiera de ir a trabajar.

Giré mi cabeza hacia el buró al costado de la cama, donde pude observar una foto en donde aparecíamos Justin y yo, abrazados y besándonos en un parque. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día.

-----Flash Back----

-Vamos Brian! Déjame tomarte una foto!- pedía el rubio con cámara en mano.

-Ya te dije que no. Para que quieres tomarme una foto? Piensas venderla en Internet?- pregunté con diversión.

-No seas idiota! Quiero tener un recuerdo de nosotros!- me contestó sonrojándose ligeramente, que mono.

-Entonces por qué no hacemos esto?- le pregunté al sujetarlo de la nuca y atraerlo hasta mi boca, uniendo nuestros labios en un apasionado beso.

Sin que se diera cuenta, le quite la cámara de las manos y saqué una foto de nosotros besándonos en medio de ese abrazo. Ese recuerdo lo tengo como algo muy importante en mi memoria.

----End Flash Back----

-Está decidido, me voy a New York, y si Justin está con alguien, lo traeré de los pelos hasta aquí- Dije firmemente al levantarme de la cama.

Empaqué algunas camisas, unos jeans y zapatillas, junto con ropa interior. Si me hacía falta algo lo compraría allá.

-Necesito un boleto para el vuelo más próximo que tenga a Nueva York- pedí por teléfono a la agencia de vuelos.

Mi vuelo salía a las dos de la mañana. Todavía tenía un par de horas para dejar todo arreglado en la empresa.

-Ted, necesito que te encargues de todo por un par de días- a pesar de estar hablando por teléfono pude imaginarme la cara que seguramente tendría el contable.

-Qué? Brian, de qué estás hablando?-

-Me voy por unos días y necesito que te encargues de la empresa, entiendes?. Ya dejé todo listo con Cynthia- no lo dejé replicar nada, ya que luego de decir esas palabras colgué. Sí, lo se, soy malo.

No podía esperar más, por lo que tomé la maleta, salí del loft y me subía al auto en rumbo al aeropuerto.

En menos de diez minutos ya había llegado. Esto era un nuevo record para mí.

-Necesito un trago- me dije al ver un bar enfrente de donde tenía que abordar.

Sin darme cuenta del tiempo, había pasado dos horas y ya tenía que subir al avión.

-Espero que disfrute del vuelo- me dijo una azafata en forma coqueta.

Creo que ni le hubiera prestado atención así fuera el tío más cachas del avión. En estos momento mi mente solo podía pensar en Sunshine y en como reaccionaría cuando me viera.

Las horas pasaron de forma lenta, parecía que querían torturarme. Cuando el avión aterrizó, fui la primera persona en bajar.

Al salir del aeropuerto, subía a un taxi y me dirigí hacia el departamento de mi rubito. En una de sus cartas me había dicho en donde se quedaba, por si alguna vez quería ir a visitarlo.

Subí lentamente las escaleras que me conducirían hacia mi sol, tenía tanto miedo de encontrármelo con otra persona, que mis pasos se hacían cada vez más lentos.

-Edward! Puedes dejar de moverte? Necesito que estés quieto, sino no podré pintarte- aquella voz que esperaba escuchar hace tanto, no había dicho las palabras que esperaba oír.

-Pero amor, no puedo tener las piernas abiertas todo el día. A diferencia de ti, yo no estoy acostumbrado- a pesar del tono divertido en el que había hablado aquella persona, no pude evitar el enojo que se apoderó de mí.

-No eres gracioso- contestó el rubio, para después reírse junto a aquella persona que a pesar de no conocer, ya odiaba.

No pude evitar tocar el timbre, no quería escuchar más de aquella conversación.

-Te salvaste de esta, voy a ver quien es-

Sin darme tiempo a prepararme mentalmente para recibirlo, vi como un rubio se asomaba por la puerta abierta.

-Brian?...- su voz no podía sonar más sorprendida

-Al menos esperaba un beso de bienvenida, Sunshine- a pesar de sonar tranquilo, por dentro no lo estaba en lo más mínimo.

-Cielo! Quién es?- al escuchar aquella voz, mi mirada se dirigió detrás del rubio, encontrando a un chico un poco mayor que Justin, demasiado atractivo para mi disgusto.

-No nos vas a presentar?- luego de decir esas palabras, no pude evitar molestarme cuando el tipo ese abrazó por detrás a mi rubio, en sima de todo estaba desnudo.

-Edward, este es Brian, Brian este es Edward- aunque no me agradó que no me presentara como su pareja, no dije nada por mostrarlo.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Brian del que tanto me ha contado mi rubito- la sonrisa del tal Edward era sincera, pero no por eso me cayó mejor.

-Tú rubito?- repetí conteniendo la ira, no lo pude soportar.

-Cariño, te molestaría si terminamos otro día?- la oportuna intervención de Justin salvó al tipo ese de un pase seguro al hospital, aunque el "cariño" estaba por demás sobrando en la frase.

-Claro, de todas maneras estoy algo cansado, me voy a dormir. Te espero?- mi ira cada vez era más grande, no había soltado a Justin en ningún momento de la conversación, y al hacerle esa pregunta, había usado un tono que no me gustó para nada.

-No, tengo unas cosas que hablar con Brian, así que volveré algo tarde. Descansa, que mañana sin falta tenemos que seguir- el rubiales le había dando un beso, pero no cualquier beso, un beso en la boca! Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar.

-De acuerdo, pero no llegues muy tarde, sino mañana no vas a rendir como deberías- se despidió, yendo hacia lo que supongo sería su habitación.

-Vamos a tomar un café, hay uno aquí a la vuelta- me dijo saliendo del departamento, yo solo pude seguirlo en silencio.

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en la mesa más apartada que tenían, para así lograr un poco de privacidad.

-Dos cafés, por favor, Luke- al parecer ya había venido con anterioridad.

-No hay problema, Jus. Cómo está Ed?- le preguntó el joven, definitivamente se conocían, demasiado para mi gusto. Sí, lo se. Estoy siendo muy celoso, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tengo celos de cualquier cosa que se le acerque demasiado, aunque no lo demuestre.

-Bien, descansando, estuvimos todo el día ocupados- respondió con una suave sonrisa.

-Sí, me di cuanta. No salieron en todo el día del departamento, espero que la hayan pasado bien- se alejó riéndose, para traer el pedido.

-Parece que eres muy popular- a pesar del tono tranquilo de mis palabras, no pude evitar pronunciarlas con un dejo de enfado.

-No tanto, es gracias a Ed que conozco a tantas personas- me respondió suavemente.

-Pues muy amable de su parte- ahora era turno del sarcasmo de hacer aparición.

-Déjate de esto, Brian. Dime para qué viniste- en esta ocasión sus palabras sonaron duras.

-Solo quería verte, pero veo que tienes muy buenas compañías- el sarcasmo se mezcló con el disgusto.

-Luke es solo un gran amigo, igual que Ed- el rubio sabía perfectamente el motivo de mi enfado, como siempre.

-Y por eso lo besaste hace unos momentos, no?- mi pregunta salió casi instintivamente, no pude evitarlo.

-Yo nunca te dije nada cuando te besabas con Michael, así que tú no me vengas con eso- a pesar de que estaba tranquilo, sus ojos brillaban de enfado.

-Michael es mi amigo de toda la vida, a este sujeto lo conoces solo hace unos meses, es completamente diferente- respondí a sus acusaciones.

-No, no lo es. Ed en estos pocos mese se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, si a él no le molesta que lo bese, no lo dejaré de hacer- espetó mirándome retador.

-Y lo siguiente será que sean pareja, no es cierto?- cada vez podía soportar menos lo celos, en cualquier momento cometería una locura.

-Ed ya tiene novio, para tu información- a pesar de esa aclaración, no podía estar tranquilo.

-Y por eso te abraza y te dice todas esa cosas, y hasta el camarero hace esos comentarios, no? No me tomes por estúpido, Justin- al decir estas cosas, mi voz estaba subiendo demasiado.

-Eso lo hace por diversión, además de para darle celos a su novio. Sabe que me da vergüenza que alguien fuera de mi pareja me trate de esa manera. Luke tomó como un pasatiempo hacer esos comentarios acerca de nosotros, a pesar de que sabe que no somos nada más que amigos, yo ya estoy acostumbrado- explicó tranquilamente, como si estuviera comentando el clima.

A pesar de estar equivocado, no lo podía admitir. Mis miedos, sumados a los celos, me habían llevado a conclusiones equivocadas.

-No espero que te disculpes, porque se que no lo harás. Lo único que quiero es que dejes de pensar que soy un niño inmaduro, que para darte celos se acuesto con el primero que ve. Ed estaba ayudándome con un cuadro que tengo que exponer en la galería el fin de semana, por eso estaba desnudo- cuando terminó de explicarme, tomó el último sorbo de su café y salió del lugar.

Nublado por mi enfado, no me había dado cuanta de en que momento había llegado la orden, ni tampoco cuando Justin estaba tomando su café. Cuando reaccioné, estaba solo en la mesa, por lo que pagué y me dirigí hacia un hotel para pasar la noche. No quería volver a hablar con Justin hasta el día de su exposición, quería planear tranquilamente la manera de disculparme por haberme portado como un verdadero capullo.

-----------------

Hasta aquí lo dejo, espero que les guste ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Queer As Folk no me pertenece, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Sin darme cuenta, habían pasado dos días. Estuve comprando algo de ropa, yendo a la galería en donde expondrían las obras del rubiales y arreglando algunos asuntos de la empresa que necesitaban mi supervisión. Cuando quise darme cuenta, el gran día había llegado.

Me dirigía en un auto rentado, un convertible, hacia la galería. Pensando en qué le diría a aquel rubio que me volvía loco.

Llegué justo a tiempo para ver como presentaban a Justin como el creador de las obras expuestas por toda la galería, viendo como el aludido sonreía tímidamente a las cámaras, acompañado por el tal Edward y el que supongo sería su novio.

-Alguien quisiera decir unas palabras para abrir esta exposición?- preguntó al público un anciano, creo que era el dueño de la galería.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me dirigí hacia la tarima. Llevaba un traje negro de Armani, a juego con unos zapatos del mismo color y una camisa color blanca, en esta ocasión no quise usar corbata y dejé la camisa abierta los primeros botones. Sí, lo se, me veía grandioso. Y eso me decían todas las personas en este lugar, al mirarme fijamente cuando subía hacia en escenario.

Pero mi Sunshine no se quedaba atrás. Vestía un pantalón algo ajustado de color negro, que le marcaba bastante ese trasero tan prieto del que es dueño. Una camisa del mismo color, con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, dejando expuesto algo de su pecho, insinuando a que alguien se atreviera a terminar de desabrochar la camisa. Y tengan por seguro que ese alguien voy a ser yo. Levaba puesto unos zapatos blancos, que junto a la ropa negra, le daban un toque de inocencia y sensualidad.

Su cabello rubio desarreglado y su piel blanca resaltaban mucho más con la ropa de color negro. Definitivamente esta noche estaba hermoso, nadie podía dejar de observarlo, mucho menos yo.

-Solo quiero felicitar a este gran pintor, que fue la única persona que me hizo sentir tantas cosas al mirar un cuadro. Alguien que se metió tan adentro de mi corazón que ya es imposible sacarlo, por más que lo intente. Y él sabe perfectamente cuantas veces lo he intentado. Alguien por el que daría mi vida, por el que entregaría todo lo que tengo, por el que iría hasta el infierno si es necesario. Se que nunca admití todo esto, y que este no es el lugar para decírtelo. Pero no lo puedo callar por más tiempo. Te amo Sunshine- durante todo el discuerdo, estuve mirándolo a los ojos, notando que con cada palabra una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos. Pero en esta ocasión, eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Bajé de la tarima y me dirigí hacia mi sol, para luego sostener su cara entre mis manos y besarlo dulcemente, confirmando con ese beso lo que anteriormente había dicho.

-Te amo, Justin- susurré contra aquellos labios que eran mi locura.

-Yo también te amo, Brian- respondió entre lágrimas.

Las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor aplaudían, al parecer no les desagradaba lo que estábamos haciendo.

-Jus, por qué no regresas al apartamento?, yo me encargo de la exposición- dijo sonriendo Edward.

-Gracias, Ed- aunque no me gustó mucho, el rubiales saludó con un beso en los labios al otro.

-No te pongas celoso, Matt. Sabes que eres al que amo- escuché como le decía antes de besarlo apasionadamente, al morocho que supongo era su novio.

-Vamos en tu auto- susurró junto a mi oído, tomándome de la mano y llevándome hacia la salida.

Solo con ese simple susurro sentía como mi miembro empezaba a crecer, de verdad que había extrañado a Justin.

------------

En menos de diez minutos estábamos en la puerta del departamento de rubio, besándonos apasionadamente al tiempo que intentábamos abrir la puerta.

-Ah…Brian- jadeó el rubio cuando besé su cuello, realmente extrañaba esos sonidos.

-Será mejor que te apresures en abrir esa puerta si no quieres que todos se enteren de lo que voy a hacerte- susurré lujuriosamente en su oído.

Tratando de controlar su respiración, el pintor pudo poner la llave en la cerradura y por fin abrir la endemoniada puerta que nos separaba de una cama que iba a ser testigo de muchas cosas esta noche.

Caminamos a la habitación entre besos apasionados, deteniéndonos en el borde de la cama, pero mi atención se desvió a un punto en especial.

-Brian, qué..sucede?- logró preguntar entre jadeos.

-Ese cuadro…tiene mi imagen?- mis ojos miraban los azules de mi novio, esperando una respuesta.

El rubio dirigió su mirada hacia la pintura, al tiempo en que sus mejillas se tornaban de color rojo al darse cuenta de a que me refería.

-La pinté hace tiempo, cada vez que tenía deseos de volver a casa la miraba y recordaba el motivo por el cual estaba aquí. Era un recordatorio de quien me esperaba- dijo mirándome, haciendo que me perdiese en el mar que tenía por ojos.

No sabía que decir, contrario a lo que me había imaginado, Justin no me había olvidado, al contrario. Si no me llamaba era para no flaquear en su desición de convertirse en pintor. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Sin decir una palabra más volví a besar aquellos tiernos labios, abriendo camino con mi lengua para explorar el interior de tan apetecible boca.

Fin Pov-Brian. (n/a: ahora narro normalmente ^^)

-------------------

El rubio por su parte, sólo podía gemir al sentir la lengua del moreno recorriendo cada parte de su boca…Dios! Había extrañado tanto sus besos!

Brian quitó cuidadosamente la camisa del rubio, besando la piel que quedaba expuesta, dejando marcas que al día siguiente seguramente se notarían mucho. Pero eso no importaba, ya que si alguien se atrevía a ver a su rubio sin ropa, esas marcas demostrarían que ya tenía dueño.

La camisa terminó en el suelo, junto con los zapatos, las medias y el pantalón. Pero no así la ropa interior.

El castaño recostó en la cama al rubio, sin dejar de besarlo apasionadamente en ningún momento.

Brian miraba atento el cuerpo de su pareja, notaba como el miembro de rubio despertaba con sus caricias, al igual que lo hacía el suyo. Lamió lentamente uno de los botones rosas que sobresalía del pecho del otro, mordiéndolo suavemente, causando deliciosos espasmos de placer en el ojiazul.

-Te gusta, Sunshine?- murmuró sobre el pezón derecho, dejando que su cálido aliento golpeara al rubio.

-Si! Ahhh…- Justin cerraba sus ojos y jadeaba despacio.

-Pues esto te gustará más- sin darle tiempo a nada, el castaño metió dentro de su boca aquel pedazo de carne que tanto había extrañado.

Brian nunca le hacía una mamada al rubio. Lo que quería decir que o estaba borracho, fumado o drogado…o verdaderamente lo había echado de menos.

Esta teoría, sumada al echo de que sentía la lengua de su amante recorrer todo su miembro y lamer despacio su entrada, estaban enloqueciendo al pintor.

-Brian! Entra de una vez!- exclamó al borde de la locura.

Sonriendo de medio lado, miró sensualmente a su pareja al tiempo en que hablaba.

-Si no te preparo te dolerá. Ya que quiero pensar que no dejaste que nadie entrara, cierto?- a pesar de que la pregunta fue hecha de manera casual, había un tinte peligroso en sus palabras, cosa que el otro captó rápidamente, contestando algo que sabía era verdad.

-Al igual que tú, tengo mis necesidades. Porque estoy seguro de que el grandioso Brian Kinney siguió follando con medio Pittsburgh después de que yo me fui, me equivoco?. No quiero escuchar reclamos viniendo justamente de ti. Nunca prometimos ser fieles y eso lo sabes bien. Y no es porque yo no haya querido, sino porque tú no puedes mantener tu polla dentro de tus pantalones- esas palabras causaron gran sorpresa en el castaño, que no pudo responder nada.

El rubio sin pronunciar una sola palabra más, se levantó de la cama para vestirse luego de recoger su ropa y dirigirse hacia la puerta, en completo silencio.

-Si no te importa, te pido que te vallas. Ed está a punto de volver y no quiero que te encuentre aquí- su voz era un susurro frío, ni siquiera miraba al castaño.

Brian se colocó la ropa y salió del departamento. Por más que quisiera decirle algo, nada salía de su boca.

A pesar de no querer admitirlo, Sunshine tenía razón. Él era la persona menos indicada para de fidelidad. Ya que cuando el rubio se fue usaba el sexo como excusa para no pensar en él, ya que le dolía su ausencia.

Follaba con alguien distinto todas las noches y la mayoría de ellas…eran chicos rubios los que ocupaban su cama. Quería borrar el vacío que sentía en su interior, pero el resultado no era el que deseaba…terminaba pensando en su rubio tormento en el momento en que follaba a su ligue de la noche.

Con el reclamo que hizo había arruinado las cosas, eso lo tenía más que claro.

La pregunta ahora era…Cómo solucionarlo todo?...

---------------

Hasta aquí lo dejo, subo la conti cuando me llegue la inspiración u.u, espero que les guste! Sayoooo ^^


End file.
